HUNTER X HUNTER :Bersama Para Hantu
by Kiniro-chan
Summary: WARNING : ADA OOC. Hunter x Hunter dengan hantu ,Pertama Leorio,kedua Killua , ketiga Gon dan keempat Kurapika , sisanya bisa siapa saja atau capuran . Dijamin lucu ! Mohon Review !
1. Chapter 1 : Leorio

Author : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan atau bahasa .Mohon Review tapi janganlah marah !

WARNING : ADA BANYAK OOC

DISCLAIMER : HUNTER X HUNTER adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi – san

HUNTER X HUNTER : Bersama Para Hantu

Chapter 1 : Leorio

1 . Rumah Sakit …..

Kurapika : Bersih sekali rumah sakit ini !

Gon : Betul bagus !

Killua : Justru katanya banyak suster ngesotnya * menggigil *

Leorio : Ikut aku !

Trio : hmmm

-Di Korridor yang sunyi-

Leorio : Lihat situ ! * menunjuk ke depan mereka *

Trio : WADUH !

Leorio : Karena banyak Suster Ngesotlah rumah sakit ini bersih !

Trio : Menakutkan !

2. Gosip…

Suster Ngesot ( Lala) : Eh , gantengkan kawan Dokter Leorio !

Suster Ngesot 1 ( Lili ) : Iya , daripada si dokter !

LalaLili : Hahahahahahaha !

-Leorio-

Leorio : Achu *bersin * pasti kerjaan Suster Ngesot lagi ! (tau darimana dia?)

-Kembali ke Suster Ngesot-

Lili : Kok bajumu masih bagus ?

Lala : Baru beli !

Lala : Eh kamu sudah berapa kali ?

Lili : Oh kamu maksud !

Lala : Iya !

Lili : Udah 6 kali ditambal bajunya!

3. Berseni …..

Muka Rata ( Joe ) : * Tulisan di papan bawaan * Mau operasi muka !

Leorio : Boleh , tapi yang seperti apa ?

Joe : * Tulisan di papan bawaan * Yang berseni!

Leorio : Baik aku tahu !

-Setelah operasi-

Leorio : * Memberi cermin* Seperti apa berseni wajahmu bukan ?

Joe : *Tulisan di papan bawaan * Berseni apaan ! ( Gimana bisa melihat dia ? )

Leorio : Eh ada apa ?

- Bunyi gergaji * ngeng ngeng * -

Leorio : Waaa dia belum tau lukisan Picasso mungkin !

Suster : Dasar mana ada muka Picasso !

Joe : * Ngejar Leorio dengan gergaji *

4 . Operasi ….

Pocong : Bayaran untuk opersi usus buntu aku berapa ya ?

Papan Bayaran:

Pocong 50 juta

Kunti 40 juta

Sundel Bolong 50 ribu

Genderowo 40 juta

Pocong : Dokter kenapa sundel bolong paling murah ?

Leorio : Karena dia tidak perlu dibedah lagi tinggal diperbaiki !

5. Mengintip...

Leorio : Gimana cantik ?

(Rudy ) : Bagus !

Leorio : Seksi ?

Rudy : Lumayan !

Leorio : Melon ?

Rudy : Semangka !

Leorio : Enak ya bisa mengintip karena kepalamu lepas !

Rudy : Iya tinggal diaangkat saja kepalaku dengan tangan !

6. Ketan …

Leorio : Suster , cepat ambilkan ketan !

Pocong Cina (Kal ) : Akan aku kejar kamu duluan !

Suster : Ini ketan !

Leorio : Tanpa berasnya !

Suster : Bentar aku pilihin !

Leorio : Terlambat sudah duluan digigit !

Suster : Bagus !

Leorio : Uwaa ! * berlinang air mata *

Kal : Hahahaha !

...

Leorio : Suster , mana kacamataku ?

Suster : Nanti !

Leorio : Aku mau nyuci baju ah !

Suster : Terserah !

Leorio : Hmmm !

Sundel Bolong : HI HI HI HI HI !

Leorio : Suster , kenapa mesin cucinya ada dua ?

Suster : Gak tahu !

Sundel Bolong : Beda jauh woi !

8. Finalis...

Leorio : Kenapa Indonesia dan China jadi finalis terus ya ? ( Author : Maaf ini saya tulis menurut komik kawan saya!)

Suster : Lihat saja siapa yang main !

Komentator : Dan lihat mereka lari tidak lompat di lomba ini !

Leorio : Itu pocong dan pocong Cina !

Suster : Hmmm !

Leorio : Gak adil !

9. Keren...

Leorio : Hahahahaantu !

Pocong : Ciluk Bak !

Leorio : Lo-lo-elu !

Pocong : Apa Ossan ini mau katakan ?

Leorio : Gue !

Pocong : hmmm !

Leorio : End !

Pocong : Udah tau sendiri gak ganteng gak usah sok keren deh !

Leorio:...

-END-

Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kalau ada nama yang sama seperti para pembaca atau seseorang yang para pembaca kenal , saya ingin mengucapkan beribu kali maaf…..


	2. Chapter 2 : Killua

Author: Saya minta maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan atau bahasa. Mohon REVIEW tapi jangan marah!

WARNING: ADA BANYAK OOC

DISCLAIMER: HUNTER X HUNTER dimiliki oleh Yoshiro Togashi – san

HUNTER X HUNTER: Bersama Para Hantu

Bab 2: Killua

Putih ...

Killua: Gon, banyak hantu putih ne!

Gon: Ya, tapi apa contohnya!

Killua: Contohnya adalah harimau putih, buaya putih, ular putih dan lollipop!

Pocong: Woi Aku bukan lollipop!

Killua:Blek, Gon tolong ambilkan coklat aku jadi aku tidak muntah!

Pocong: * berlinang air mata *

Tulang ...

Killua: Mike, ambil tulang ini! * Melempar *

-Setelah 2 detik-

Killua: Sangat baik, Mike tapi mengapa tulangnya sekarang lebih besar?

Tengkorak: Woi, kembalikan tulang kaki aku! (Mengapa masih berdiri)

Killua: T_T * silent * ... Luar biasa, Mike hebat!

Tengkorak: Woi!

Killua: Lain kali ambil semua !

Tengkorak: tulang aku! * Air mata (?) *

3. Topeng silikon ...

- Killua dan Gon menonton –

Tom: Hati – hati musuh memakai topeng silikon (topeng seperti wajah seseorang)

Luke: Hahahahaha aku juga , sekarang angkat tangan! * melepas topeng silikon *

Tom: Aku juga! * melepaskan topeng silikon *

Luke: MANA MUKANYA!

Tom: Tidak buruk aku hantu muka rata !

Yang menonton –

Killua: tidak masuk akal!

Gon: Hahahaha kau benar!

Diri ...

pikiran Luke: tidak akan kalah aku jika tidak aku akan kehilangan harga diriku!

Tom: Hemm!

Luke: Ini bukan wajah asli aku juga!

Tom: begitu!

Luke: Lihat! * melepas *

Pikiran Tom: Aku berharap aku bisa menjerit! (Awalnya Anda bisa berbicara jadi mengapa sekarang)

-Sang penonton –

Killua: Hanya untuk harga diri ia melepas wajah aslinya!

Gon: Dan yang tertinggal hanya tengkorak!

Gon Killua: Eh, mengapa ia tidak mati!

...

Killua: Mike, kamu mau pergi ke toilet?

Mike: * mengangguk *

Killua: Silakan sini!

-Setelah-

Killua: Ayo kita pergi!

Pocong: Jangan buat rumah aku toilet! (Kuburan)

Killua: Mike, habisi dia!

Pocong: Aaaa! *dikejar oleh Mike *

...

Pocong: GUAAhhh!

Killua: Apa masalahnya?

Gon: mungkin dia kesurupan!

Killua: O setan keluar! * Dengan suara menakutkan *

Pocong: Aku ingin melihat MOVIE HUNTER X HUNTER!

Gon: Ternyata dia kesurupan oleh Si Author!

Killua: Bagaimana hantu kesurupan lagi dan yang ngenyurupin dia adalah manusia!

Gon: Ini akan menjadi misteri selamanya!

...

Serigala Jadian (Aoi): Kami mencintai daging manusia!

Manusia: AAAAAA!

Aoi: Tapi kami bahkan lebih memilih tulang!

Anjing: GUK GUK GUK!

Aoi: Tapi ada satu tempat di mana keduanya ada!

? : Woi datang kembali!

Aoi: Nekad meskipun aku di sini harus menghadapi kematian!

Killua: Kembalikan makanan yang kamu curi! * Mengejar dengan Kanmuru *

Zebro: Kembali!

Aoi:Ia itu mencuri makanan dari Mike anjing penjaga Zoldyk Mansion!

Killua: Serigala Jadian yang nekad!

Kalluto: Korosu! (Bunuh)

Part ...

Killua: Hmm!

-hantu lewat-

Penjual: Beli banyak jenis!

Hantu 1: Yang sexy bang!

Hantu 2: Yang cantik bang!

Penjual: Ya!

Killua: Ini hampir seperti menjual spare part sepeda motor!

Gon: Tapi itu tubuh untuk hantu!

...

Killua: Katanya Hantu Mulut Robek akan bingung jika diberi permen!

-Hari berikutnya –

Hantu Mulut Robek (Yuri): Rock On!

Killua: Dia datang!

Yuri: aku cantik!

Killua: ini permen!

Yuri: Apakah ada rasa strawberry ditaburi dengan keju ?

Killua: Oh ya!

Yuri: Jika choclate ditaburi dengan saus tomat?

Killua: Dia harusnya bingung tapi mengapa aku malah yang bingung!

...

Yuri: Killua - sama bisa saya hanya meminta sedikit uang!

Killua: Untuk apa?

Yuri: Untuk membeli lipstik!

Killua: Jika kamu memakai lipstik, bagaimana dengan wajah kamu?

Yuri: Nah! * Tampilkan wajah *

Killua: waaah NGERI!

Yuri: NGERI KAMU KATA ! DATANG SINI DAN BIAR AKU MAKAN KAMU!

Killua: * hilang *

Yuri: Killua - sama!

Killua: NO!

-END -

-Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kesalahan dan jika ada nama yang sama dengan pembaca atau seseorang yang pembaca akrab dengan, saya ingin mengatakan seribu kali maaf ...


	3. Chapter 3 : Gon

Author : Maaf kalau ada kesalahan tulisan atau bahasa .Mohon Review tapi janganlah marah !

WARNING : ADA BANYAK OOC

DISCLAIMER : HUNTER X HUNTER adalah milik Yoshiro Togashi – san

* * *

HUNTER X HUNTER : Bersama Para Hantu

Chapter 2 : Gon

* * *

Alasan

Gon : Ano ,Yuri – san kenapa mulutmu robek ?

Yuri : Anak pintar yang sopan !( Tanya siapa dia ! cari tahu di chapter 2 )

Gon : Arigatou !

Yuri : Ikut aku !

-di rumah Yuri –

Yuri : karena dia !

Televisi : sobek sobek tak sobek sobek !

Gon : Ano , siapa itu ?

Yuri : Diamlah !

* * *

2 . A…A…..A

Tentara Hantu : * Mengejar Gon *

Gon : *Terdiam di tempat tapi mulut bergerak *A…..A…A…A…A…..A.!

Tentara Hantu : * jatuh*

Gon : Anu , disitu ada perbaikan jembatan !

Lukisan

Gon : Waah Joe-san ! ( Mau tahu siapa dia ! Cari tahu di chapter 1 )

Joe : * melukis **nunjuk pada Gon lukisannya *

Gon : Wah , seperti Killua !

Joe : * melukis **nunjuk pada Gon lukisannya *

Gon : Sekarang Leorio !

Joe :* melukis **nunjuk pada Gon lukisannya *

Gon : Kurapika !

Joe :* melukis **nunjuk pada Gon lukisannya *

Gon : Kok disensor ?

Pocong : Paling tidak dia kehabisan ide !

* * *

Uang Rakyat …

Gon : Yea , Joe – san !

Joe : * Gak bawa papan *

Gon : Hmmm !

Joe : * melirik ke papan tanda tempat menunggu bis *

Gon : Tidak mungkin !

Joe : * Menulis di papan tanda * Hallo !

Gon : Ano , kok pakai barang yang dibeli dengan uang rakyat ?

* * *

Tahan Napas

-Gon Nonton –

Kiki : Tahan napasmu agar tidak diketahui oleh si Vampir Cina !

Kika : Okay Bro !

30 detik kemudian –

Kika : Gak lucu Bro mati karena tahan napas !

Kiki : Sudah takdir !

Komentar Gon-

Gon : Begitu ya nanti aku ajak Killua !

Author : Udah ngeliat akibatnya, mau bawa – bawa teman mati hem Gon !

Gon : Gomen !

* * *

Genderowo vs Gon

Genderowo ( Giga ): Lihat kolor hijau ku !

Genderowo 2 (Yuya) : Beh lihat boxer hijauku !

Genderowo 3 (Rowo ) : Lamban lihat aku kolor batik hijau !

Gon : Aku menang seluruh baju luaranku kan hijau !

GiYuRo : TIDAK !

* * *

7 . Turun

Kunti : HI HI HI HI !

Gon : AHHH KUNTILANAK !

Kunti : Ding tolong, akak gak bisa turun !

Gon : Kenapa naik kalau tidak bisa turun ?!

* * *

Gon : Killua ayo cepat ke wahana itu !

Killua : Tapi Gon -!

Gon : Ayo ! * Narik Killua *

-Saat sampai-

Gon : ayo masuk !

Penjaga : Maaf ding , ading tidak boleh naik !

Gon : Kenapa ?

Penjaga : Karena yang diatas ading pasti ikut !

Gon : eh !

Killua : Ada pocong di atasmu !

Gon : * ngeliat ke atas dia * Waah sejak kapan ?!

Pocong : Sejak masuk !

* * *

Gabungan

Gon : Katanya pocong dan bencong adalah jenis yang paling ditakuti !

Identifikasi…..

Pocong :

Lompat

Putih

Hantu

Bencong :

Berotot

Nyengir

Laki – laki

Gon : Kalau digabung !

-mikir-

Gabungan Bencong dan Pocong : Cium eike !* Lompat sambil nyengir dalam kecepatan yang hebat *

-berhenti-

Gon : GuAaa Jadi SEpERti HIsoKA !

Author : Daripada gitu Gon , pilih salah satu mau dilindas kereta atau nurut aja ?

Gon : Gak mau keduanya !

* * *

Parakang

Gon : Killua, ayo kita tangkap parakang !

Killua : Gimana itu Parakang ?

Kucing : Parakang adalah kucing yang berbicara dan mencuri tapi dengan ganti seorang bayi harus dibunuh !

Gon : Kalau gitu ayo kita cari kucing yang mencurigakan !

Killua : Ayo !

Author : Lho bukan ini kucingnya !

Kucing : Biar !

* * *

Tidak bisa

Gon : Ayo itu parakangnya !

Killua : Ayo cepat kita pukul biar dapat duit !

Kucing : waduh mereka lagi ,harus pakai jurus rahasia yang super efektif !

Killua Gon : HYAAAH !

Kucing : * Wajah Imut *

Killua : Begini….

Gon : Mana tega kami pukul !

Killua : Hanya ….

Gon : Tidak bisa pukul dia !

Pikiran Kucing : Berhasil 100% !

* * *

9 . Daun Kelor (Apa ini ya ?)

Yuya : Ayo nona semua katanya Genderowo takut daun kelor !

Pembeli : * Berkerumunan*

-skip-

Yuya : Hahaha laris habis!*membuka penyamaran *

Gon : Gimana mau maju ekonomi bangsa ?!

Pocong : Tadi yang jualan ternyata genderowonya sendiri !

* * *

10 . Penjaga

-Gon nonton-

Katanya harimau putih biasanya menjaga rumah !

Harimau putih : HA Maling !

Maling : Tunggu ! * Membuka topeng *

Harimau Putih : HA!

Maling : PAPA !

Harimau Putih : Anakku kenapa kamu nyuri ?

Maling ( Ternyata sang anak ): Karena iseng !

Harimau Putih : Sini aku hukum kau !

Dan terjadi kejar – kejaran antara ayah dan anak –

-komentar Gon-

Gon : Anaknya yang menjadi maling !

* * *

-END-  
Sekali lagi maaf atas segala kesalahan dan kalau ada nama yang sama seperti para pembaca atau seseorang yang para pembaca kenal , saya ingin mengucapkan beribu kali maaf…..


End file.
